Somewhere Out There
by gkinuwriter
Summary: MY FIRST ONESHOT! InuKag: Inuyasha is bummed, he just broke up with his girlfriend and is about ready to give up.But Kagome tells him to keep looking.Will he find the one he's been longing for?


How are you guys doing? Yeah I know I should be working on the chapters for **Finding Your Voice and Keeping it** and **Prince Inuyasha meets Kagome** and all my other chapters on this site. But I just thought I should do this. MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! I am so happy that I finally came up with something that might be a good one-shot. I got this one-shot from a song I was listening to in the car. The song is called "Somebody" sung by Reba Mcentire. Hope you guys like it.

**Summary: **_Inuyasha is bummed because he just broke up with his last girlfriend and told the waitress named Kagome about it and told her that he's just about had it and was going to give up trying to find the right person. But Kagome tells him to keep on looking and to not give up because there is someone out there for him. Inuyasha took in her words and tried again but he soon realizes that Kagome was the one he was looking for. InuKag_

**Somewhere Out There**

**_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk,_**

It was a bright sunny, beautiful day in Tokyo and 24 year old Inuyasha Morkien grumbled as he walked into his favorite dinner for breakfast. He always comes here for breakfast, it was his favorite place to be either to think or to just have some quiet time to himself before he would head off to his job at a company his older brother, Sesshoumaru, owns.

He sighed as he sat in his usual spot at a booth near the window so he could watch all the people walk by.

'_What will it take to-_'

His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet, soft, friendly voice, "Good morning Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha looked over towards the edge of the table to meet the eyes of a waitress with beautiful raven black hair that was neatly tied up in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She looked to be 21 years old.

"Oh morning Kagome." Inuyasha greeted with a frown.

Kagome was his usual waitress. Every time he came she would always be the one that takes his order so the two knew each other pretty well.

Kagome smiled as she took out her notebook, "So what will it be today?"  
Inuyasha sighed leaning his jaw on his palm as he stared at her, "The usual."

Kagome lightly chuckled with her never leaving smile, "Okay a ham and cheese omelet, with toast and pancakes coming right up." She placed her notepad in her apron, "Would you like coffee this morning as well?"  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah make it with caffeine."  
Kagome nodded, "Coming right up." She then turned to walk towards the counter to give the cooks his order.

Inuyasha watched her walk away before sighing as he looked back at the table, '_This is going to be a __**long **__day._'

_**When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup  
He jokes about his love life  
And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up  
**_

"Here you go Inuyasha." His ears perked up turning his head back up as Kagome filled his coffee cup.

She gave him a warm smile, "Enjoy."  
Inuyasha nodded taking his coffee cup and took a sip, "Thanks I will."  
Kagome's smile faded when she noticed Inuyasha frowning, "Why so gloomy Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha looked up at her as she placed her hand on her hip, "You're usually pretty perky when you come in here, especially on days like this."

Inuyasha grumbled narrowing his eyes turning his gaze to look out the window, "You're making it sound like I'm a freaking girl!"  
His ears perked as he heard her giggle, "Oh sorry my bad." He looked back at her as she just stood there smiling, "Let me rephrase that. You're always so…smirky when you come in here."

"Smirky?" Inuyasha repeated arching a brow.

Kagome sighed while rolling her eyes, "Okay you always smile when I see you come in here." She looked at him in concern, "Is everything okay?"

"No! Nothing's okay!" Inuyasha said loudly as he leaned back on the cushion of his seat throwing his arm slightly up in the air with irritation.

Kagome sat down in front of him, "What happened?"  
Inuyasha grumbled crossing his arms as he glared at the table, "I broke up with my stupid girlfriend last night!"  
"Inuyasha this is like the tenth one you've broken up with." He heard her say getting him to look at her.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Hey it's not my fault nothing clicked with them! But this one…oh this one was way wrong."

"Why?" Kagome asked arching a brow, "What was wrong with her?"

"She fucking cheated on me!" Inuyasha growled out softly not wanting to catch the other customers' attention, "And last night I caught her in the act!"  
"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said softly with care as her eyes showed sadness, "I'm sorry."  
Inuyasha stared at her before snorted turning his head away from as he narrowed his eyes towards the wall, "Keh you have nothing to be sorry for! You didn't do anything."  
"I know but still…" Kagome said lowering her eyes to look at the table, "Having someone do that and catch them in the act…must really hurt." She looked up at him with sad eyes, "Your heart must be in pieces right now."  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned a slight pink and snorted glancing away from her, "Feh don't worry about it. It's not that broken." He looked back at her with a frustrated sigh, "But you know what?" He lifted his arms slightly, "I give up. There is no way I'm going to find the one for me. So why even bother looking anymore?"  
"Inuyasha don't talk like that." Inuyasha stared at her,

_**That's when she says, "I've been there before  
Keep on lookin'  
**_

"I've been where you are. I've broken up with five boyfriends total and I thought I was never going to find anyone. So I thought 'hey why should I keep trying when it's just going to end at a dead-end'." Kagome smiled, "But a good friend of mine told me to not give up and to keep on trying. I took in her words and I won't stop looking until I have found the one for me."

Inuyasha just stared at her in awe, she just smiled at him as she placed her hand on top of his and gripped it, "So I'm going to tell you what she told me."  
Inuyasha glanced at their hands and up at her as she continued, "The person for you can be anywhere. Whether they are at your job, in the next car, on the subway, any restaurant you go into, and any place you go or even when you just walk down the street. There's someone out there waiting for you to find them."  
Inuyasha looked at her with slightly widen eyes as she smiled warmly at him, "You just have to keep looking until you find that person. I believed her words and I haven't given up Inuyasha and neither should you."

**_Cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..._**

**_Somebody in the next car_**

**_Somebody on the morning train_**

**_Somebody in the coffee shop _**

**_That you walk by everyday_**

**_Somebody that you look at _**

**_But never really see_**

**_Somewhere out there is somebody_**

Kagome tilted her head in a cute way, "So don't give up Inuyasha and have faith. I'm sure the one you're looking for will come you just have to be patient."

* * *

_**Across town in a crowded elevator  
He can't forget the things that waitress said  
He usually reads the paper**_

It was now late afternoon and Inuyasha walked into the elevator leading up to his apartment.

He looked up at the ceiling thinking about what Kagome told him this morning, '_I can't get her words out of my head._' He lowered his head to glance at the people that were in the elevator, '_Could she be right?_'

_**But today he reads a stranger's face instead  
It's that blue-eyed girl  
From two floors up  
**_

Inuyasha's head jerked as he noticed a woman with long brown hair that reached the top of her butt, had a cute figure and had baby blue eyes.

He watched her as she dug her nose into the magazine she was reading.

Inuyasha tilted her eyes, '_Maybe Kagome's right. Maybe there is someone out there for me but…I just have to keep looking until I find her._'

He smiled softly, '_Yeah…maybe that girl might be the one. I'll just have to see._'

**_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Is somebody_**

* * *

He narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, '_Why can't I find anyone!? What do they have to like run into me or hit me or something for them to be the one!?_' 

At that moment he suddenly walked into someone knocking both of them down but his ears went down when he heard dishes crashing.

He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Kagome on the ground with some smudge of food on her face, "Kagome!"

_**Now they laugh about the moment that it happened**_

_**A moment they'd both missed until that day  
**_

"Oh my god!" Kagome gasped out as she started to wiped him with her hand noticing that there were some food stains on him, "I am so sorry Inuyasha!"  
"No it's okay." Inuyasha said turning to pick up the dishes that were smashed on the ground, "It was my fault. I should have been paying attention."  
He noticed Kagome's hands and looked over towards her as she started helping him pick up the broken dishes. But turned her head to look at him and their eyes made contact.

_**When he saw his future in her eyes  
Instead of just another friendly face  
**_

Inuyasha gently brushed her hair away from her face to he could see her beautiful brown eyes, he smiled at her, '_She is…really beautiful…_'

Kagome's cheeks turned a light red as he brushed his hand against her skin and looked at her with such soft eyes.

Inuyasha's head jerked, '_Wait a minute!_' He narrowed his eyes slightly, '_Why? Why didn't I see this before?_'

_**And he wonders why  
He searched so long  
**_

Kagome cleared her throat as she stood up with some pieces of the broken dishes making him stand up with her.

She looked at him shyly, "I'll…just go get a broom." Kagome turned to walk away when she felt someone grab her hand making her stop walking and turned her head to look at Inuyasha.

"Wait Kagome." He said softly looking at her with warm eyes.

Kagome blushed as she felt her heart pound as he stared at her with those beautiful golden amber eyes.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned a light pink, "Would you like to go out with me sometime? You know…as a…date?"  
Kagome gasped softly as her eyes went wide.

Inuyasha gripped her hand fearing for what her answer might be.

Kagome smiled brightly as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck making him jerk back a bit.

Inuyasha eyes went wide, "Kagome?"  
"I have been waiting for you to ask me that for a few months now!" Kagome replied softly smiling as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly as his heart started to pound.

**_When she was always there at that diner waiting on_**

**_Somebody in the next car_**

**_Somebody on the morning train_**

**_Somebody in the coffee shop _**

**_That you walk by everyday_**

**_Somebody that you look at _**

**_But never really see_**

**_Somewhere out there_**

**_Oh somewhere out there,_**

Kagome pulled away from his chest so she could look up at Inuyasha still smiling. They stared at each other for a few minutes as they started to lean towards each other slowly starting to close their eyes. Their lips soon met and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around and held her tight.

'_Kagome…is the one._'

**_Is somebody._**

**

* * *

****THE END**

Hehe so what did you guys think? I thought it was pretty good for my first one-shot. I also thought it was really cute! So please PLEASE tell me what you thought about it!

See ya!

_**  
**_


End file.
